jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Triceratops
"She was my favorite when I was a kid. Now I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." -- Alan Grant Triceratops was a very common dinosaur that lived during the end of the Cretaceous period. living in huge Herds of these docile herbivores live in much of Nublar and the plains of Sorna. Names Meaning Its name is a combination of the Greek syllables tri-, meaning "three," kéras, meaning "horn," and ops, meaning "face." biology diet: herbivore; lysine rich plants like Acoma beans and soy beans. Their also feed on low growing vegetation such as palms. cycads, ferns and even occasionally grass. With their hard, parrot like beaks, they can easily grasp tough plants that most herbivores can't eat. Range: used to be on Isla Nublar and Sorna now Northern California Habitat: The Triceratops prefer wide open areas such as grasslands and plains where there's plenty of vegetation to feed on. However, they will also gather at watering holes and floodplains. Also their colonies in the forests behavior: Triceratops have been recorded co existing with other animals like Gallimimus, sinoceratops, stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, apatosaurus and Brachiosaurs Male Triceratops are fiercely territorial and weary herbivores that most others would think to stay away from. Bulls are especially hot tempered towards each other, with fights being rather violent, mainly when competing for dominance over a herd and mating rights. When in combat, they will lock horns with each other in an attempt to overpower one another. Some fights usually end with one individual being forced into a retreat after losing a horn or suffering a bad injury. Females on the other hand are seen to be more social, often forming communal groups with each other and even other ceratopsians. But if their young are in trouble they will act fiercely protective And will sacrifice their own lives for them In herds, the group is usually led by one dominant bull and consists mainly of females and their young, all of which are watched over protectively. Most young males that reach maturity are allowed to remain part of the herd so long as they do not challenge the lead bull, while others will leave to either seek out another herd or become solitary. Old individuals are also cared for by their fellow members until they eventually pass away from natural causes. Every so often, lead bulls will find themselves being challenged for leadership by rival males looking for a herd to claim as their own. In most cases, the leaders usually win based on experience and strength, but this eventually starts to fade as they age to the point where they will be easily overwhelmed by younger, more stronger males that compete for authority. Anytime a new bull takes over the herd, they will immediately evict any and all young males who were previously sired by the old leader, all the while allowing the females to remain. In the breeding season, males and females will pair off with the mates of their choice. Triceratops are monogamous animals who stay together for life, refusing to abandon one another and raising their young equally. Youngsters and juveniles will often frolic and play with each other in pretend sparring matches to practice as they grow to adulthood. The parents will protect them with the utmost aggression, keeping them safe from danger. Despite their temperament, Triceratops are actually seen to be friendly with humans, as long as the humans do not provoke them. Appearance and Size Appearance Triceratops was a large dinosaur that has two long horns on it's head and a frill for defense. The Triceratops' skin was mostly brown and the end of its mouth is beaked, with teeth farther back. It had a huge frilled head with horns over each eye that could reach over 4 feet long and with a third smaller horn on its nose. These horns could have potentially made Triceratops a dangerous creature for predators to prey on. Size Triceratops was estimated to grow between 26 and 29.5 feet long, 9.5 to 9.8 feet tall, and can weigh between 6.1 to 12 tonnes (long tons), or 13,000 to 26,000 pounds. Abilities Strength and Combat Triceratops are large dinosaurs that seem to have incredible strength. Juveniles in Jurassic World were seen in the Petting Zoo carrying children on their backs. As a result of their aggression and defensive weapons, Triceratops have very few predators to worry about. However, they are not entirely safe from predation as they can still be threatened by carnivores. But in addition, they will stand their ground against any predatory threat. The predators of these ceratopisds (aside from Tyrannosaurus rex) are carnotaurus, allosaurus and velociraptors speed, Durability and Stamina Triceratops have been have been known to migrate. They have also been known to be strong swimmers so this means that they likely had a lot of stamina. They had a large body and likely had tough skin, able to withstand at least a few attacks from large predators such as Triceratops based on skeletons with rehealed bites that could only have come from the Tyrannosaurus. Their frill helped protect the vulnerable neck, especially so since it lacked "fenestrae", which are natural openings in bone. Triceratops even stood on top fire didn’t seem to have too munch of faze on the under belly. As their shown to run fast enough to catch up to human. And like many of large saurian herbivores they can gallop up to up 25 mph Creation Triceratops was the first successful dinosaurs. Thirteen Triceratops were created by InGen2 in their compound3 on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there.2cloned by InGen in the Isla Sorna compound, where they were taken care of by workers. They were taken to Isla Nublar later in life, likely at six months of age, where thitreen specimens would serve as attractions. Triceratops were highly sociable. However, they were also aggressive as well, so they had to be treated with care.2 They had two skin variations, one being brown42 and the other being beige with stripes down the back. History Jurassic Park When the main characters were taking a tour of the park in the Explorers, they noticed Gerry Harding, the veterinarian, tending to a sick Triceratops. In a deleted scene, Ellie theorizes that the Triceratops swallowed the plant Tetrazygia bicolor, better known as the West Indian Lilac, believing they were gizzard stones. But after the 1993 incident the wise members of the herd, pass down info on what plants are are safe to their infants, by regurgitating the right plant-matter into their nests. On Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers on the island evacuated the island. The Triceratops were either freed by the workers or escaped on their own from sensing the disaster was going to happen. In the wild, they found and ate lysine-rich plants such as legumes, nuts, or soy, to counteract the "lysine contingency". 1997 Isla Sorna Incident In The Lost World, a Triceratops and its infant were captured by the InGen team when they reached Isla Sorna. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen later frees all the dinosaurs. The Triceratops in particular does a lot of damage to the camp. On Isla Sorna (2001) A herd of Triceratops, pointed out by Dr. Grant, can be seen when the plane flies over the island. Transported to Isla Nublar (2004) In 2004, all the surviving dinosaurs were transported to Isla Nublar. Triceratops was one of them. Jurassic World The InGen created new clones of Triceratops for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These clones were identical to the brown skinned clones that were created before. They were slightly more social than the previous recreation, seeming to like being scratched under their frills and having their pictures taken. However, like the old clones they still had trouble discerning what was edible for them, at least when they were juveniles. The adults lived in the Gyrosphere valley and the self-titled Triceratops Territory, but the juveniles, or at least some of the juveniles, lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo where they could be petted and even ridden by human children. Jurassic World Incident When the freed residents of the Jurassic World Aviary attacked the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, a saddled juvenile Triceratops was grabbed by the saddle by an attacking Pteranodon. In the film, it was dropped back to the ground, but it is unknown if it survived the entire incident. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom After the events the 2015 incident Jurassic world was shut down, Isla nublar was abandoned and left to the dinosaurs and The Triceratops is confirmed to be still alive but endangered on Isla Nublar. But they have to face Mount Sibo, at least 3 Triceratops were saved, two adults and a juvenile. All were able to escape into mainland along with all the unsold dinosaurs in the Lockwood Manor. Trivia * Despite being a popular dinosaur and appearing in the films, the Triceratops is seen only a short period of time in the sequels. It only appeared for under a minute in the 2nd film and a few seconds in the 3rd film. However Jurassic World breaks this trend as the babies were use to give rides to young children and we see some adults in the Gyrosphere. * Triceratops may be a young Torosaurus as that may explain why it lacked fenestrae. If Triceratops is a young Torosaurus it may have grown fenestrae as it aged. * A baby Triceratops was built for a scene where one of the kids rides it. Special effects technicians worked on this effect for a year but the scene was cut at the last minute as Steven Spielberg thought it would ruin the pacing of the film. A similar scene, however, was later used in Jurassic World (2015). * In the egg-hatching scene, a new-born baby Triceratops was originally supposed to come out of the egg, but it was changed to a velociraptor. * The Triceratops is Grant's favorite dinosaur, and it was also Steven Spielberg's because "three horns are better than one". * The Triceratops scene was a major operation. Most of the dinosaur scenes were shot on sound-stages, but Steven Spielberg wanted this scene shot on location in Hawaii. The puppeteers loved this decision because the dust and the dirt tied it into the environment. It was also the first dinosaur the actors saw; they were blown away by its realism. Stan Winston's team dug a hole beneath the puppet and eight puppeteers below operated cables and push-rods. The backside of the Triceratops had a door with three or four men inside. The only one of the actors not impressed was Joseph Mazzello because the first dinosaur he got to see up close didn't do anything. To get the Triceratops to breathe, Gary Rydstrom blew into a toy called a "zube tube" to add the harmonics. * The sick triceratops was designed with a very colorful pattern on its skin. Once the creature was brought on location, however, Stan Winston decided that, to be realistic, the animal should be covered with dirt from its surrounding environment. Category:Dinosaurs